Disneyland Ireland
Disneyland Ireland will be a special Disney park to be located in Ireland. Details This park will be more modern in the American Times in contrast to other Disney parks. As such, it will have a fountain of Mickey and his friends in front of the entrance. A "main street" alternative will also be part of Fantasyland called "Storybookland" with two more minizones - Mickeywood and Arendelle making it the longest Fantasyland of all the versions in the Magic-Kingdom parks. Like Shanghai Disneyland, it will have Fantasia Carousel and Dumbo the Flying Elephant in front of the Princess FairyTale Castle which will be located in the rearmost center and the castle will also involve a stage and fountains too. Unlike other Magic Kingdom parks, the Mickey floral picture will be located in front of the castle. Also, it will not include train circling around the park. However, it will have a Zootopia Express that can transport guests to Disney's New York and back similar to that of the Hogwarts Express at Universal Orlando Resort. List of areas Storybookland In this Fantasyland, there will be some rides in front of the castle and this area will have no dark rides with tracks. Storybook Square Attractions Shops * World of Disney * Bibbidi Bobbidi Botique Restaurants * Pinocchio Village Kitchen * Tiana's Place * Bella Notte Cafe * Be Our Guest Restaurant Storybookland Attractions * Princess FairyTale Castle * Princess Midway Mania! * Fantasia Carousel * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Peter Pan's Flight * Alice in Wonderland Labyrinth - Similar to the Shanghai version but all based on the original animated classic. * Pooh's Hunny Hunt * Hunny Pot Spin * Ariel's Undersea Adventure Shops * Hundred Acre Goods * Bonjour! Village Gifts * Ariel's Treasures Restaurants * Eat Me, Drink Me * Mad Hatter's Corner * Gaston's Tavern Mickeywood Attractions * Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway - Same version as the upcoming Hollywood Studios one, but a Thunder-Mountain styled ride with animatronics and 2 1/2 D animations and effects indoors and a waterfall covering the big drop near the end. * Splash Mountain - Unlike the other versions seen in the parks which are themed to Song of the South, this will involve the story of Donald Duck and his family and friends taking a vacation as Huey, Dewey, and Louie mischievously mess up with it. It still features the song "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah". * The Mickey Mouse Revue Shops * Symphony Store * Whistle Stop Shop Restaurants * Arendelle Attractions * Frozen: Expedtitions from Arendelle - Sail all the way from Arendelle, across the sea, and around the Glacier Isles. It's similar to the one at Epcot but based on the TV series featuring the new voice cast and new songs. * Wandering Oaken's Dancing Sleighs Shops * Oaken's Trading Post * Anna's Harvest Patch Restaurants * Faithful Banquet Hall Adventure Isle Attractions *Pirates of the Carribean: Battle of the Sunken Treasure *Pocahontas Explorer Canoes *Moana's Voyage *The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure *Aladdin's Magic Carpets *Cabana Village *'Hire for Hire' - Meet and greet Baloo, Kit, Rebecca, and Louie from TaleSpin *Zootopia Express (Disneyland Ireland) Shops *Agrabah Marketplace *You're Welcome Spirits Restaurants *Hakuna Matata Restaurant Discoveryland Attractions *TRON Lightcycles Power Run *TRON Speedway *Stitch Encounter *Jet Packs Shops *Galaxy Outpost Restaurants *Launching PadCategory:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts